


It's hard being the middle of a threeway

by Lambardo



Series: Boys in love [3]
Category: Danny Gonzalez, Danny Gonzalez - Fandom, Drew Gooden - Fandom, Kurtis Conner - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Explicit Consent (outside of nightmare), Gratuitous Smut, Kink Negotiation, Kink negotiation is my kink, M/M, Multi, Non-con is in a nightmare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, Threesome - M/M/M, You might have to squint to see it, a wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambardo/pseuds/Lambardo
Summary: Danny, Drew and Kurtis are together again and it's like they never parted. Danny has a very bad dream, and they find an excellent distraction.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden, Kurtis Conner/Danny Gonzalez, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden/Danny Gonzalez
Series: Boys in love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765504
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Folks!
> 
> If you’re new, thanks for checking out this story, this is actually the third part in a series! I don’t think you need to read the others to know what’s going on in this one, because this is just porn, but if you like it you’ll probably like the others.
> 
> If you’re coming back, “Hey, how’s it going, it’s very good to see you again.” I made these fics a series! Sorry this one is so light on plot. I don’t think it’s totally devoid of plot, there’s like a tiny bit of angst but I’m not going to act like I didn’t just write 10,000 words worth of smut.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you’d like something closer to the plot end of the spectrum in the future. I wonder if it’s even possible for me to write a Gen fic? *shrug* If you’ve made it this far you obviously don’t mind my penchant for smut-writing. - Enjoy!

Danny woke in a hard backed chair. The chair was situated against the wall of a motel room. Or what he suspected was a motel room. The walls were half oak panelled, half rosey floral wallpaper, so it was certainly ugly enough to be a motel room. Something moved.

Danny startled.

It was a man, not tall, but big boned, broad. Sharp teeth in a smiling mouth, with black orbs where eyes should have been. 

Danny jolted in his seat, but his arms were stuck. There were no ropes around them but they wouldn’t move. Biceps flexing, fingers clenching, he tried desperately to wretch his arms free. Through stuttered, frightful breaths he glanced up at the monster watching him. 

“You have to stay, Danny.” The voice was different than he remembered, deeper and more sick-syrupy. 

“Blake.” Danny said, testing his voice. It was weaker than he anticipated. “This is a dream.” 

“Clever girl.” Blake said, looking down at something in his hand. “Will you wake up then?” 

Danny shut his eyes and willed himself to wake up, or fall back asleep. He willed himself to do something before this night terror really got under way. 

When his eyes flashed open, Blake was far too close.

Danny’s heart jumped out of his chest. Blake cackled, lips pulled back to his gums, exposing barbed fangs. Then he stepped back, revealing a low table, with a single doll, bound to a miniature chair.

“What the fuck?” Danny breathed out the words, hardly realizing he’d even spoken. 

Blake knelt down next to the table and turned the doll around so that it faced Danny. Roughly the size of a barbie, but with delicate ball joints, the toy’s eyes glowed a living glacial blue. It was a deathly still version of Danny. Blake’s finger caressed the fine brown hair of the doll.

Danny’s scalp tingled as he felt his own hair caressed. And that was the moment Danny’s brain jumped from ‘no thanks’ to ‘fuck no.’

He struggled against the restraints, which only made the blackness of Blake’s eyes shimmer. “That’s good struggling.”

Blake let his finger fall to the dolls knee, he casually pushed the left one open a little farther. Danny’s knee responded, and his stomach turned. The slight spread of his hips scared him, made him feel exposed. Blake held his finger against the knee, just a moment longer, then let it go.

Danny’s legs snapped tight back together. His heart was loud in his ears.

“Would you like to play a game, Danny?” Blake said, singing his name. 

“This isn’t real.” Danny snapped. “It’s not real.” He shut his eyes and tried to focus on waking up. He needed to wake up.

“That’s precisely the game.” Blake said, “To win, all you need to do is convince yourself that this is a dream and wake up.” Blake flicked his nail against the hard plastic of the doll, and Danny felt a striking pain in his shoulder. It shocked the breath from his lungs. 

“Hah-” Danny gasped as the pain radiated and settled into an ache.

“And I win if I can convince you that this is real.” Blake was smiling, wildly pleased by Danny’s distress. “Would you like to meet my other dolls?”

Danny didn’t speak. He simply glared at Blake. His brain felt sluggish, like he couldn’t focus on anything but Blake. Blake had a doll in each hand, he placed them face down on the table. Then he took each one in turn and bent each knee. He crooked each elbow so that he could tie a neat bow at the wrists. Then he set them up so they were kneeling across from Danny’s likeness.

When Danny looked up from the table, there were two figures, kneeling on the plush 70’s carpet across from him. Blake clapped and the visions came to life, chests rising with hard breaths. 

“Danny?” Drew asked. “What’s going on?” Kurtis’ muscled abdomen flexed and fought to move. Blake darted over to Drew’s side and tucked a strip of duct tape to one of his cheeks. 

“Sh.” He hissed, as he sealed Drew’s protests. There were still sounds coming from Drew’s throat but Blake seemed to enjoy the muffled protests. 

Blake turned on Kurtis, who was already trembling. “Stop!” Danny shouted. His fear was quickly transforming into fury. 

Kurtis, turned his soft blue eyes on Danny, he looked like he was close to tears. His shoulders twisted and wilted, desperately trying to work his hands apart. Blake smiled at Danny.

“I wasn’t going to.” Blake said softly, he carded his fingers through Kurtis’ hair and tugged a little, forcing Kurtis to look up at him, instead of Danny. “There are things I need his mouth for.” 

“No!” Danny shouted. “Blake!” The name came out more like a plea than a threat. 

Blake’s fingers tightened to a fist at the base of Kurtis’ skull. “Keep quiet.” He commanded with a rough tug. Kurtis whimpered against the pain, and Blake let go of his hair. Then he swept over to Danny. “This isn’t for them though, baby, this is for you.” 

Danny’s stomach squirmed at the diminutive and Blake’s proximity. “Fuck off.” He spat, as Blake drew a finger tip up Danny’s immobilized forearm. 

“Do you still think this isn’t real?” Blake whispered near his ear.

“I know it isn’t real.” It couldn’t be. There was no goddamn way. Magic voodoo dolls, things appearing and disappearing...

“So you won’t make a fuss about what I do to my dolls then?” Blake reasoned. Danny exhaled slowly trying to calm himself. Kurtis’ terror looked real, but it wasn’t. How could he forget that. This was all Blake’s doing. “I’m going to hurt one of them. Which one should it be?”

“I don’t care.” Danny reiterated. 

“Good!” Blake said, “You’re getting it!” Blake closed his hand, when he opened it, it had a switch-blade. He flicked his wrist and the knife clicked open. He dragged the blade across the plastic chest of the Drew doll.

Drew’s rough scream of pain was muffled by the duct tape and Danny’s whole body reacted. Every muscle fought to get to Drew, but he didn’t make a sound.

“Drew!” Kurtis’ voice cracked, as he broke his silence. He sounded how Danny felt. Totally helpless., as he flailed against his restraints.

Bright red blood seemed to bubble from the cut. Danny watched and his own pulse fluttered. Swelling deep red the blood dripped down in lines. Drew’s breaths pushed out his shuddering chest.

“Impressive.” Blake commented. Danny, tasted blood from where he bit his tongue. He needed to wake up. Absolutely had to. He couldn’t stand it. It hurt. The vibration of his anger against his empathy. 

“Go to hell.”

“I want you to choose.” Blake said softly, returning to Danny’s side. He pulled the blade up Danny’s forearm, very gently. “But I’ve made things uneven now. Make sure to stop me if I do something that bothers you.” Blake pressed his rough lips to Danny’s cheek and sauntered over to Kurtis.

Danny struggled, as quietly as he could. He watched anxiously as Blake approached Kurtis, knife in hand. Kurtis' breath hitched with fear. The air in the room seemed to be thick with his terror. Danny felt his own lungs constrict against it. 

Blake grasped Kurtis' shirt in a fist and inhaled deeply. Revelling in the trembling. He slashed the knife forward. piercing the fabric, and stopping short of the skin. 

Kurtis had gasped at the movement. Which made Blake chuckle. 

Blake hacked at the fibers in Kurtis' shirt. Then started on his pants. Kurtis bit his tongue in an attempt to suppress the whimpers, as his clothes were cut, and ripped, and torn away from his body.

Drew's muffled protests increased in volume. Danny looked down at his thighs.

Wake up.

Wake up.

The zip of a fly interrupted Danny’s panicked mantra. Danny locked eyes with Kurtis. There were fat tears welling up at the corners. Shaking, and frightened, Danny’s chest collapsed.

“Stop,” He whispered.

“Danny, sweetheart.” Blake responded patronizing. “It’s not real.” Blake picked up a lock of Kurtis’ hair, and sliced through it with the knife. He dropped it to the floor. 

Blake’s palmed his growing erection. Kurtis’ teeth dug into his lip, sealing his mouth closed. Blake tugged down his underwear, until his half-hard cock spilled out. He took Kurtis’ hair with the knife hand and smiled down at him.

Danny couldn’t take his eyes off of Kurtis’ shaking body. Danny felt like he was drowning, it was so hard to breath. 

“Do you know what’s interesting about this, Danny?” Blake murmured. “There’s a part of you that wants it.” 

“You’re wrong.”

“Perhaps it’s simply curiosity.” Blake mused. He brought his hand to Kurtis’ jaw and pressed his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Tears ran down Kurtis’ cheeks. “You’re hard right now.” 

A rush of warmth pulsed through him. He didn’t need to look down to know that it was true. He felt sick, disgusted with himself. He needed to wake up now. 

“Da-” A rough choke cut Kurtis’ words short. Danny almost felt the violent thrust in his own throat.

Blake scoffed. Then those inky empty eyes were on Danny. “If your subconscious doesn't want this…” Blake withdrew from Kurtis’ mouth. “Then, there’s only one other explanation…” 

Blake thrust forward again, fucking Kurtis’ throat. Kurtis spluttered and gagged. Danny struggled and fought to move. Gasping for air almost as desperately as Kurtis. The room filled up with wet choking sounds, and the rhythmic rush of Blake pounding into his prey.

Danny couldn’t find the words to make it stop. He thought he should scream but couldn’t seem to remember how to. 

Blake held Kurtis down as his face reddened. One quick breath, then plugging his throat up again. The glint of the knife behind his head, and Blake’s fingers embedded in Kurtis’ soft curls. Everything about the scene hurt to look at.

Blake slowly pulled out, dabbing against Kurtis’ swollen bottom lip. “Maybe it’s real.”

Danny shook his head, and squeezed his eyes shut.

Blake tugged Kurtis up by the hair. Kurtis shouted but got his feet underneath him. Then was shoved forward onto the low table. The dolls clattered to the ground. Kurtis couldn’t catch himself with his bound hands so his cheek smashed into the table. Punching a sound out from his diaphragm.

Danny flexed and fought, heart pounding. His teeth hurt where he gritted them; his body ached from the strain.

Kurtis turned his face to Danny, as his attacker reefed on his bound hands, arching his back. He was shaking and sobbing. The dewey tears in his pretty blue eyes wavered and pierced Danny. As did his cry of pain. Blake sank down to one knee and brought his hand to his hard dick. He pulled Kurtis’ hands shifting his whole body back.

“Please stop.” Danny begged. His lungs were full of rocks, every breath heavy and painful. His heart beat hot and hard, with fear and anger. “Don’t hurt him.” 

“Is this real enough?” Blake taunted. His hips slotted forwards and Kurtis let loose a shattered cry.


	2. Chapter 2

“Danny.”

He breathed against a lead-lined chest, thick and constricted with residual horror. Still partially lost inside his head, his eyes darted around looking for…

“Kurtis.” Danny breathed his name on a trembling breath.

It was him, he was there. He was real. No tear tracks, no snot or sweat, just sleep in his eyes. The hazy morning filtering through the blinds lit his messy curls like a halo.

Kurtis propped himself up on an elbow and wiped his thumb over Danny’s cheek bone. It came away wet. “What’s going on, dude?” 

Danny tugged Kurtis down into his shaking chest. Kurtis petted Danny’s arm, then wriggled in the embrace until he could see his friends face. 

“I had a bad dream.” Danny admitted. “About Blake.”

“Oh shit,” Kurtis replied, “They’re contagious.”

Danny rolled his eyes. He squeezed Kurtis once more. Then loosened just as fast. “Sorry, did I-?”

“I told you yesterday,” Kurtis responded, “it’s fine now. Look at my face, no bruise. It’s all better.”

Danny “hmf”-ed, not entirely convinced. He felt Kurtis nuzzle into his neck. For a moment they just breathed quietly together, while Danny’s heart rate came down to match Kurtis’. 

“Kurtis,” Danny began. Kurtis pressed a kiss to Danny’s neck, letting him know that he hadn’t fallen back asleep. “When you dream about something… Is it because you subconsciously want it to happen?” 

Kurtis snorted. “No.” Danny’s eyebrows knitted together with disbelief. “Do I want Calliou to marry my mom, and become my new step-dad?”

Danny snickered, then looked down at Kurtis with concern. “Do you?”

Kurtis laughed, “Shit, do I?” Danny couldn’t contain his laughter any longer either. They tried to keep quiet, on account of Drew sleeping on Danny’s other side, but it was a while before the early morning giggles subsided.

“Alright,” Danny whispered. “I guess you don’t.” Kurtis smiled triumphantly, and disentangled himself from Danny to rest his head on the pillow next to his. 

“Dreams are just dreams, my guy.” Kurtis said, letting his eyes fall shut again. Danny tried to fall back asleep but his mind wandered back to the dream. In his head he saw Drew’s bleeding chest, and felt his stomach twist. Kurtis brushed the backs of his fingers over Danny’s bicep.

“Hey,” He whispered. Kurtis opened his eyes and his half-lidded gaze fell on something far beyond Danny. “I’ve had some pretty messed up dreams. I don’t think I subconsciously wanted… any of it. I think your head just processes things in weird ways. Tests out things that scare you, so that you don’t have to be as scared of it in real life.” 

Danny smiled. “You’re right.” Kurtis was right in the most heart-wrenching way. Danny pushed up his bangs and kissed his forehead. Then let his eyes fall shut. The dream was fading away, but he was mostly awake now. So his mind started to drift.

It had been two months since the incident with Blake. Some days felt like weeks, and some weeks seem to pass in a day. They were separately quite busy, Kurtis being at the tail end of his own series of shows.

They wanted to do another tour together, for obvious reasons. They’d been trying to plan it but with their conflicting schedules the “tour” group chat had just devolved into memes. Kurtis’ final show was in Indianapolis. So Danny and Drew met him there. They had four days in an hotel to be productive and plan a show together.

They were not to spend the entire time fucking. 

But laying between Kurtis and Drew, that was all Danny could think about. The last time he’d been in bed with both of them had been when Kurtis still had that bruise on his cheek from Blake. Danny cracked an eye open, to check that it was really gone.

Kurtis’ cheeks were clear and unmarred. Pale, and pretty with his dark lashes resting against them. Danny felt his dick twitch. More than just the usual morning hardness, his dream, and Kurtis’ gentleness earlier had left him in an uncomfortable state of arousal. 

His mind wandered to the game of Truth or Dare, on the night Blake was arrested. He wondered if Kurtis would want to do something like that again, or how they might initiate it. His stomach twisted nervously for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kurtis?"

"Hm?" Kurtis murmured into the pillow. It didn’t seem like Danny woke him, It looked like he’d just been dozing. 

"Did you and Drew ever talk..." Danny hesitated, "about what you said when we played truth or dare that time?" Danny wasn’t sure if Kurtis would know what he was talking about. 

"Extensively." Kurtis replied. Danny startled. "I'm kidding, we had one longish conversation but haven't really talked about it since."

“When?”

“On Discord,” Kurtis said, “you fell asleep.” 

"Drew told me that he'd talked to you about it." Danny said. Kurtis laughed.

“Then why...?”

“He didn't really get into what you said." Danny continued. "at the time I was..." Kurtis bunched his pillow up under his head while he waited for Danny to go on. "I felt sorta left out so I didn't really ask about it."

"Oh no" Kurtis’ hand came out to brush against Danny’s chest. "Don't feel like that." Kurtis leaned over and kissed Danny lightly. "It just came up." His fingers traced Danny’s collarbone, gentle and soothing. “Besides, uhm, we kinda agreed that we both prefer having you there when we fool around."

"Really?" Danny couldn’t keep the note of relief out of his voice. 

"Yeah, I don't want to like speak for Drew but being with him reminds me of you, so like if you weren't there I think I'd just miss you the whole time." Kurtis laughed sheepishly. "I sound like such a loser."

"No," Danny combed through Kurtis’ sleep-messy curls. "Makes me happy, it probably shouldn't, but whatever."

"Why'd you ask?"

"I-" Danny paused, feeling that fluttery nervousness again. "I was curious if you and Drew, would uh, be a bit rougher, if I wasn't there."

"Well, we wouldn't do anything if you weren't there." Kurtis reiterated. "but we uh, talked about some of the things we liked and there was stuff like that." Danny sucked in a breath. "but I'm pretty sure we're both super happy with how things are. I know I am, and Drew is just in it to watch you cum, so..."

Danny laughed. "Kurtis, the reason I'm asking is because I want to uhm,” Danny struggled to finish. “I think I want to try something like that."

"Seriously?" Kurtis jolted up in bed. "Drew!" He whispered with enthusiasm. Danny clamped a hand over Kurtis' mouth and dragged his friend down onto his chest. Kurtis raised an eyebrow, but wriggled into a comfortable position.

"Wait," Danny whispered. "I want to know what you guys talked about." Kurtis’ made a muffled ‘oh’ sound. "I don't want to get Drew's hopes up, if it's too... I don't know, too much for me."

“Sorry." Kurtis said, when his mouth was freed. "Hah, that would mean I'd need to remember what we talked about." Danny laughed and ruffled his already messy hair.

"It started with Drew asking about, him making you fuck me." Kurtis began. “That’s a weird sentence. But like he wanted to know what the difference would be, between you fucking me regularly and being 'made' to fuck me."

Danny kissed him. His dick was already stirring just at the suggestion of fucking the cute boy on his chest. Kurtis smiled into the kiss.

"There isn't a big difference, but I like the idea of you, not wanting to hurt me. Which you already don't like doing. But I want Drew to make you hurt me a little bit." Kurtis paused for a moment, collecting his racing thoughts. "I don't know why it turns me on so much. It might just be Drew making you do things. Cause I like it when Drew makes me do stuff so maybe I just like when he makes you do stuff too."

Danny took his lips and kissed Kurtis a little harder, dipping his tongue in. "You are so much better at talking about stuff than I am."

"Is that why you asked me?"

"I didn't ask Drew because as soon as talking started to turn me on, it would just devolve into dirty talk." Danny flexed his hips a little and Kurtis felt it against his stomach. Kurtis let out a happy little groan, at the feeling. "No getting distracted. You're not done talking."

Kurtis bit his lip. "I thought there wasn't going to be dirty talk."

"How was that...?" Kurtis pushed his hard dick against Danny's thigh. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"It's the tone." Kurtis explained.

"What else did you guys talk about?" Danny pressed on, ignoring Kurtis’ shifting hips. 

"Uh, I mentioned I'd like him to kinda use me in front of you. Or make you use me. I like being a toy, doing what he wants." Kurtis stopped to catch his breath, his chest was starting to flush. 

"What does that mean, though?" Danny kissed his forehead. Smiling at just how much Kurtis seemed to be turning himself on. 

"Choking a little, or hitting a little.” Danny raised his eyebrows and his arms tightened around Kurtis. “Nothing that leaves marks.” Kurtis hurriedly explained. “Just fucking me roughly, or maybe leaving me with a toy in and using my mouth." Kurtis laid his head down on Danny’s chest. His breath was coming in heavy gasps. "Fuck, Danny," Kurtis' cheeks were dusted all pink and his were pupils blow wide. 

Kurtis’ words were affecting him too. Because underneath the nervousness, his pulse was fluttering and his nerves were lighting up like a switchboard.

"Keep going,” Danny demanded. “What did Drew think of that?"

Kurtis' breath hitched. "Danny," He whined, "It's getting harder to think."

"Yeah," Danny replied, petting Kurtis' hair. He shifted Kurtis off of his chest, hoping it would force him to focus. Kurtis whimpered. "I'll take care of you after, but I need you to keep talking." Danny snaked a hand under his pillow getting more comfortable on his side.

“Drew liked it.” Kurtis found Danny’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Then got to work steadying his breath. "He said you liked to disobey him a bit, and he wanted to punish you for that. But like, good punishments. Like, making you be rough with me. Then the rough stuff isn't happening to you, but he still gets to punish you." 

Danny stopped Kurtis' rambling by capturing his lips. Slipping his tongue over Kurtis’ rewarding him for all his talk. Kurtis whimpered his appreciation, and ground his dick against Danny's thigh. Danny's core was burning too. Kurtis' voice, laced with arousal, had that effect.

"I want-” Danny stuttered. “I want to take punishments for you. Like- I'm protecting you." Danny admitted, lost in the heat of Kurtis' mouth.

"That's interesting." Danny startled, Drew was at his ear. Then his arm was around Danny's chest and there was a clothed dick was pressed up against his ass.

"Drew," Danny breathed. Drew's fingers found one of Danny's nipples and pinched it hard. "How long were you...?"

"I'm right fucking next to you. Did you really think I couldn't hear you?" Drew laughed but Danny interrupted to kiss him urgently.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered, as guilt washed over him.

"Sh, it's fine." Drew reassured him. "It was funny listening to you working each other up." Danny felt relieved at that. “Besides, you are right. I would have started playing with you and wouldn't have heard that last part."

Danny blushed. "I... I don't know what I meant by that."

"Then let's talk about it." Drew reasoned. "Let's say, Kurtis' punishment was a spanking. Would you want to take it for him?"

Danny kept his back to Drew, it was easier to think that way. "Maybe?"

"Does the idea of it turn you on?" Drew asked. Danny nodded. "Do you think the real thing would?" 

"I’m not sure, that’s why I want to try."

"Alright, what if Kurtis..." Kurtis raised his face to look at Drew. "was touching himself without permission," Kurtis groaned and turned his face into the pillow. Danny felt him rutting against his thigh, but he really didn’t mind it. Drew must’ve felt the gentle rocking as well. "and his punishment was a rough face fucking?"

Danny felt the words shoot straight down to his pelvis. "Mm-yeah," he gasped. Drew smiled. Kurtis kissed Danny's wrist getting his, and Drew’s, attention.

Drew laughed. "I won't give all of them to Danny." Kurtis seemed relieved. Danny kissed him, and Kurtis moaned into his mouth.

"Hey, we're not done yet," Drew chastised. Danny grumbled and broke away, leaving Kurtis panting lightly. "Let's say, Danny needs to be punished, could I make you fuck Kurtis?"

Both of them nodded enthusiastically. "Yes," Danny added. Kurtis just moaned and shifted his hips against Danny's leg.

"Red for safeword?" They nodded again. Drew took two fingers and rapped twice on Danny's chest. "Two taps is slow down. Understood?" Danny nodded automatically, but Drew took his face and forced him to meet his eye. "I love you. I'd much rather slow down or ease up than have you reach a point where you feel bad or need to stop. So please use this."

"I love you too." Danny said, taking Drew’s lips. His body was so heated and needy, that Drew’s gentleness took him by surprise. He tried to savor the taste, but felt Kurtis’ teeth on his wrist, tenderly asking for attention. Danny pulled back and Drew looked down at Kurtis.

"You too." Drew said firmly. Kurtis tapped on Danny's chest, testing it out. He smiled up at Drew.

“Excited.” Kurtis murmured, as he suckled at the sensitive skin by Danny’s hand. Danny touched Kurtis’ cheek, and considered stealing his mouth again, but Drew seemed like he had more to say. 

"I like being all cocky and selfish, but more than anything I want you to feel good." Drew admitted, and Danny felt like he was melting. “We have fucking amazing sex without this stuff. So don't push yourself."

Danny kissed Drew again, reveling in the rush of blood that tingled in his head and lit his veins. When it was over, Drew’s hot breath was cresting against his lips.

"Brush teeth and shower?" Drew asked. Kurtis whimpered. 

"I promised Kurtis I'd get him off real quick." Danny said. He took the hand that Kurtis was mouthing and dropped it down under the covers to trail down Kurtis’ side.

"He can wait." Drew said with a smirk. Kurtis let out a disappointed exhale, but backed away from Danny’s touch. Danny threw a reproachful look over his shoulder.

"It's okay, Danny."

"He got himself all worked up." Drew stated. Danny didn’t point out that he had definitely had a hand in it. "And since Kurtis gets off on being punished.” Drew went on. “The best way to actually discipline him is to take things away." 

"But..." Danny let his hand wander to Kurtis' aching dick and Kurtis let out a whine. 

"I don't care how cute he looks,” Drew said. “He will be thoroughly fucked eventually." Kurtis squirmed at the words, and Drew smiled at how effective they were. Danny made a move as if to get up, but Drew held him down for a moment.

"One more thing,” He began. “How do you feel about me playing with Kurtis for the express purpose of making you jealous? It's fun for me and a turn on for him." Danny threw an exasperated sort of look at Kurtis. Who managed to look adorably sheepish.

Danny sighed. "I think it's fine. Just... be reasonable."

"Would it be reasonable to take him to shower with me?” Drew asked playfully. “To make sure he doesn't jack off."

"I guess so." Danny said with a pout. He felt a sharp little pang of jealousy, and left-out-ed-ness. 

"Danny could-" Kurtis began.

Drew cut him off. "One whine from you and he'd be on his knees. You're showering with me." Kurtis shivered at the firmness in his tone. 

"You go first,” Drew said, kissing Danny lightly. “Then stay and watch us. If that's too much, then we'll know." Drew kissed Danny's forehead.

"But you guys are going to have fun out here while I shower."

"Shower quick then." Drew advised. "I'd love to do it all together but it's not big enough, and I really don't want Kurtis to cum yet."

Danny sighed and took off for the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

He caught his reflection and stopped; his cheeks were practically glowing. He would have been embarrassed by it, if it was possible for his face to get any redder. He shook his head, the heat of the shower wasn’t going to help. 

The shower hissed to life, and Danny ditched his clothes. It was cold for a moment, which he needed. The shock of it paused the hazy, horny train of thought, allowing him a half second of clarity. Was he ready for this? 

He should probably feel some nervousness, right? 

The water started to warm and he felt the blood rushing back to his flushed skin. The traces of nervousness only heightened the sensation. He soaped his body lazily, running his hands over the muscle in his abdomen, then down the ‘v’ of his hips. His mind raced picturing Drew and Kurtis touching each other in bed. The images sent pulses straight to his dick, while his brain was left with that fuzzy mildly-annoyed feeling. God, Drew knew exactly how to push his buttons. 

Danny washed the soap off, touching himself mechanically at first. Then, as his mind drifted back to Kurtis’ adorably flushed face and eager grinding, he gave in to a more deliberate touch. 

Drew, as if sensing Danny’s indulgence, busted into the bathroom with Kurtis in tow. Danny let go and raised his hands to his head, running them through the already shampoo-free hair. He heard the sink run as the intruders brushed their teeth. 

Was it possible to feel eager and hesitant at the same time? Cause that was how Danny felt about getting out of the shower. His hand was on the knob but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away from the comfortable heat of the space.

The pipes clunked as the water shut off. The first thing he noticed when he stepped out of the shower was Drew and Kurtis’ nakedness. It shouldn’t have surprised him, but somehow it did. Drew offered him a towel but didn’t let go when Danny reached for it. 

Drew stepped into Danny’s space to wrap it around his shoulders. He kissed Danny chastely while his other hand roamed over Danny’s body in a way that was anything but. Danny groaned into it, his brain bustled with annoyance that he was the only one showered, and now had to sit and watch while these stupidly attractive idiots teased him and taunted him through the steamed glass. 

Assholes.

Drew ruffled his hair with the corner of the towel, and stepped into the shower. Kurtis was bent over the sink, looking at his face in the mirror. Danny’s eyes were drawn to the curve of his spine, down to his unmistakably reddened ass. 

“Kurtis,” Danny said softly, feeling a faint something… It wasn’t quite discomfort, but it fluttered in his chest, and made him want to snug Kurtis in his arms. 

So he gave in to that urge, and hoped it would push away the feeling, whatever it was. Kurtis accepted it eagerly, squirming in Danny’s hold for friction. Danny could practically smell the arousal. He could certainly feel it grinding against him. Kurtis was urgent in his kiss, weak to heat and nakedness. 

“Hey,” Drew said sternly, peeking through a hand-print in the steam. Kurtis groaned in annoyance.

“He’s being so mean, Danny.” Kurtis complained with a wide grin on his face. Danny didn’t let Kurtis out of his arms, he pressed a kiss to Kurtis’ forehead. 

“He really is.” Danny replied, letting Kurtis follow into the shower. The kiss, and the press of Kurtis’ body left him achingly hard. He towelled himself off and listened to his two friends go at it. 

At showering, not… 

Danny struggled to turn away from that thought. His body knew it was happening, and it was stealing all the thinking blood and sending it down to his stupid dick.

The bathroom was too humid. He couldn’t see what was going on behind the glass, but he thought back to the marks on Kurtis’ ass. His dream flitted across his mind and a needle-like fear pricked at his neck. What was he supposed to do with that? Was he afraid that he would somehow enjoy hurting Kurtis? Or seeing him in pain? 

He heard Drew laugh, and Kurtis giggle and reminded himself what Kurtis said. Dreams didn’t mean anything. Step-dad Calliou.

A rough moan rose up from the steam; it was Kurtis. Danny bit his lip. The sound flipped the switch at the railway turn out, and his brain swiftly moved from the troublesome nightmare track, to the what the fuck is Drew doing to him track.

His dick pulsed, at the sound, but he managed to keep his hands tight on the granite countertop that he leaned against. That clawing, itching jealousy was like gasoline, his mind flared with it. Jealousy and love, and a heaping dollop of fucking impatience.

They needed to hurry the fuck up. 

And like Drew read his mind, and subsequently decided to fuck with him, another gasp and moan echoed against the tile. 

“I swear to god if you’re fucking him right now.” Danny said, loudly and deliberately. Drew’s laughter bounced off the walls. 

“Just a sec, let me just…” Drew’s voice was frightfully amused. “Get that mouth…” Kurtis made an offended sound and Drew laughed even harder.

“He’s not-” Kurtis began, then his voice was cut off again. Danny shook his head, tapping his foot anxiously. He fantasized about taking Kurtis from Drew, holding him close, and cuddling his face into Kurtis’ curls. 

God, his fantasies were only getting dirtier.

He heard the water shut off, and grabbed a towel for each of them. Kurtis stepped out first, exactly as hard and flushed as when he went in. Drew came after with a devilish grin. 

“How was that?” Drew asked, as he rubbed the towel over his shoulders.

“Torture.” Danny replied. “So- exactly what you were aiming for.” 

As soon as Kurtis was vaguely dry. Danny picked him up and placed him on the counter. He pressed in between Kurtis’ legs and stole his mouth, drawing forth a needy sound. Danny pulled back, enjoying the brunette's short quick breaths on his lips. 

Drew snuck past them, out of the hot room. “I do it because I love you.” Drew called over his shoulder. Danny couldn’t help but smile. He locked eyes with Kurtis, and they quietly acknowledged how totally helpless they were against Drew. 

“What’d he do?” Danny asked, trying out a firm tone, but realizing too late that it just sounded possessive. 

“Fingered me.” Kurtis said. “He’s definitely going to make you fuck me.” 

Danny’s throat and body responded before his brain could. A rough moan against Kurtis’ lips. Kurtis smiled at him, clearly excited for what was to come. Danny grabbed Kurtis’ hips and helped him down off the counter.

Then together they followed Drew into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Drew smiled at their connected hands. He shot a look at Kurtis and tilted his head at the bed. “On your back.” 

Kurtis followed the order immediately. Unable or unwilling to resist the chance to be obedient. Danny stepped up to Drew and found unadulterated excitement reflected back at him. Then, as if magnetically attracted, his lips were drawn to the blonde’s sadistic smirk. 

Drew’s tongue invaded Danny’s mouth with the same confidence that Drew projected. It weakened Danny, stealing his breath and pushing blood down to his already firm dick. Drew’s hands snaked around his back to playfully paw at his ass. Danny melted into him, breathless and aching, but he wasn’t alone. He could feel Drew succumbing to the kiss as well. 

Danny let Drew prod and provoke him, let him play with Kurtis just to piss him off but he knew that Drew only loved it because he was doing it to Danny. 

Kurtis whimpered and Drew brought a hand up to hold Danny in place, kissing him possessively for a moment longer. Danny struggled and Drew let him go. Kurtis’ eyes were wide and sky-coloured, and Danny wanted to jump into bed and even out the ‘boys he’s made out with’ score.

Drew dug through a bag and pulled out a small toy. It was metal and tapered, then flared at the base. Drew handed it to Danny, with a small bottle of lube. 

“See if you can work that into him.” Drew said. “You can suck on him, if you’d like, but don’t let him cum.”

Danny crawled over to Kurtis before Drew could change his mind. He settled himself between Kurtis’ legs, but wanted Kurtis’ lips first. The heat of them sparked and fizzed in Danny’s head. While their lips were locked together he ran his hands over Kurtis’ shower warmed skin. He savored the softness marked by pretty inked pictures.

Kurtis whined into his mouth as Danny’s hands explored him, then Danny pulled back to admire just how flushed and eager he was. Danny’s chest swelled with affection.

He squirted a bit of gel on his fingers and gently began the work of readying Kurtis for the toy. He pressed kisses to the insides of Kurtis’ thighs while he worked, trailing down to where Kurtis wanted his mouth.

Danny took Kurtis into his mouth, as his finger dipped in. Kurtis gasped. His swollen cock rested against Danny’s tongue for a moment, then slid deeper until it settled at the back of the throat. Danny could feel how it affected Kurtis; his muscles wound tight like a spring, full with the digit, and engulfed by warmth at the same time. Sparks at the back of Danny’s head wanted him to wind him up tighter, to see the tension release. Then he remembered he wasn’t supposed to let that happen.

Danny moved inside Kurtis but kept his head still. Kurtis groaned. He was so tight. Danny was going to have to fuck into him a fair bit before he could get the toy in. Maybe sucking on his dick at the same time was a bad idea. 

Danny worked the lube in, rocking in and out past the knuckle, over and over. Kurtis whimpered and gasped. Kurtis’ hips followed the rhythm which moved his dick against Danny’s tongue. He whined and Danny felt his muscles tighten, so he let Kurtis’ dick fall free from his mouth. He added a second finger and held them there while his tongue traced the outline of the head. 

Danny pulled out, then pressed in again, pushing a little deeper. It knocked the breath out of Kurtis and his fingers were squeezed again. He found a rhythm and Kurtis let out a weak desperate sound each time they sunk in. Mesmerized by the sounds and sensation, Danny found his mouth around Kurtis’ dick again. He groaned when he felt it pulse near his throat, he wanted to push it farther. 

Suddenly Danny felt a hand on his dick, and he groaned around the cock in his mouth. 

“Ah-” He heard Kurtis whimper. Which reminded him to pull off his dick. He noticed Kurtis trembling now, struggling to maintain his composure. Danny pressed a kiss to his thigh and then threw a look at Drew. 

“Keep going.” Drew said, his hand still on Danny’s dick. Danny grumbled and pulled his fingers out of Kurtis. He took some lube and the toy and returned his focus to his adorable quarry. 

Danny took Kurtis into his mouth again and his heart thrummed with excitement. He positioned the toy and started to finally push it in. 

Kurtis sucked in a breath as the widest point stretched him, Danny held it there for a moment, then inched it back and forth, teasing him with the fullness. He felt Kurtis coiling again, and eased Kurtis’ dick halfway out of his mouth, just letting it rest in the warm heat. Kurtis’ hips didn’t buck of their own accord, they stayed very still until Kurtis decided that he needed more, and pressed down to take the toy right up to the base. 

Danny’s head was filled with Kurtis’ rough needy breaths, or maybe those were his own. He suckled on the tip of Kurtis’ dick and it earned him even more beautiful sounds. 

Then Danny felt cold fingers on his own ass and he moaned as one of them smoothed itself out against the livewire nerve endings. Drew’s other hand, the one on his cock started to pump as well, and just like that Danny found himself totally overwhelmed by sensation. He gasped around Kurtis’ cock and felt shaky hands in his hair. 

His body responded to the mouthful of cock, by sucking. He could feel it swell, almost impossibly full, and the only thing he could think of was taking it, as deep as he could, over and over. The hands were pulling his hair, and then Kurtis cried out, and pushed Danny down. He moaned, and Kurtis spilled out all over his tongue. Danny’s blood rushed and pounded in his ears, and his own body tightened in response to the release. Then, as the pulses slowed, and Kurtis’ trembling eased he remembered Drew telling him not to let Kurtis cum...

Fuck.

Danny swallowed, and Kurtis eased himself out of his mouth; stomach tightening in the aftermath. Danny looked up at him, breathing just as hard, and smiled sheepishly. Kurtis giggled, and dropped his head back against the mattress.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

Drew cleared his throat. Danny groaned and threw him an exasperated look. 

Danny’s body was stupidly hot, he observed, not hot looking… temperature - hot. Fuck- he was getting stupid too. Drew planted a kiss on his cheek, and used his thumb to wipe some stray saliva over Danny’s bottom lip.

“You look cute.” Drew whispered, then dropped down next to Kurtis. Somehow Kurtis looked even hotter, chest and cheeks painted pink, unable to contain the post-orgasmic bliss. Danny’s heart squeezed. 

Drew took Kurtis’ jaw and guided his face to the side. “You’re in trouble, teddy.” Kurtis bit his lip against a grin. 

“It wasn’t his fault.” Danny murmured. Drew laughed, and looked back at Danny. 

“Hm, whose fault was it then?” Drew asked rhetorically. Danny’s head felt floaty and nervous. Danny swallowed the nervousness down, hoping it might be burned up by the fiery heat in his body.

“Mine.”

Drew smiled wide, thrilled by Danny’s admission. Then he turned back to Kurtis. “He didn’t even wait to find out what your punishment would have been.” Drew laughed, “So brave.”


	6. Chapter 6

Drew’s hand drifted down Kurtis’ body past his dick, to the toy in his ass. Then his fingers tapped it lightly. Kurtis stiffened then whimpered.

“Are you okay to keep this in?” Drew asked, flicking the base. Kurtis let out a series of short sharp breaths. It looked like it hurt a little, which made Danny want to cuddle him. It made Danny want to pet his hair and tell him that they didn’t need to keep playing, but he couldn’t defy the electric excitement in those blue eyes.

“Ha-” He breathed, “It’s okay.”

“Good.” Drew replied, and stole Kurtis’ lips. Drew made a show of it, tonguing Kurtis possessively, while he messed around with the toy.

Danny quietly pouted while he waited for Drew to finish. His chest burning with jealousy. Drew pulled back, caught Danny’s eye, and snorted 

“Look at you.” Drew said, through a giggle. “You’re so fun.” Drew pushed himself up, and wrapped his arms around Danny. “Both of you, you’re perfect.” Drew pressed another kiss to Danny’s cheek. The praise brought forth a warmth in his chest. 

“Alright then.” Drew began perkily. “Kurtis- on the floor, on your knees.” Kurtis started to move, he gasped and winced as the toy jostled inside him.

“What- no.” Danny said weakly, reaching for Kurtis to help him up. Drew held Danny’s forearms, keeping them down. 

“Sh,” He whispered. “It’s okay,” Drew ran his hands over Danny’s aching chest, as Kurtis followed his orders. Then Drew got to his feet, and pulled Danny up with him.

He stood behind Danny and positioned him so that his half hard member was level with Kurtis' face. Danny felt his stomach tighten as an anxious little wave swelled up there. The fire was still burning in his pelvis, his dick knew what it wanted, which left his brain alone in it’s trepidation. 

Kurtis’ eyes looked big and wild, alive and thirsty for more. Those eyes fell on Drew, searching for instructions. Drew wore a cocky grin as his hands drifted over the tight, tanned muscle in Danny’s abdomen. The breath caught in Danny’s chest as he did it.

Danny felt strangely tense, with Kurtis on his knees like this. His mind kept thinking about how cuddly Kurtis got after he came. The desire to get on his knees and hold him nearly distracted Danny from Drew’s gentle touch.

Drew’s hands stroked lower, which caught Kurtis’ attention. A bright, hot pulse shot up Danny’s spine, as Drew pressed soft kisses to Danny’s neck. His hand worked slow, diverting Danny’s attention away from the nervousness of an unknown punishment. 

Then he felt Kurtis’ soft lips pressed to the head of his dick. 

He gasped. Drew’s fingers were tangled into dark curls. And Danny’s cock was sinking into the perfect warmth of Kurtis’ mouth. Kurtis pulled back, till his lips were at the head, and looked up at Danny. He was all dark lashes and stupidly pretty eyes. Then he smiled, and Danny’s heart melted.

“Cute.” Drew whispered, voicing Danny’s exact thought. Then he pushed Kurtis’ head back down onto Danny’s cock. 

Kurtis moaned and the sound made Danny feel even lighter. He tried to focus on the nerve-tingling warmth, but Drew moved, distracting him. Then Drew was drifting towards his ass again. Was this his punishment? Was Drew just going to fuck him? 

He shivered as Kurtis paused for a moment to catch his breath. Drew caught Danny’s lips, while his fingers worked, not pushing in, just touching for the sake of making him want more. 

It was impossible to focus on any one piece. There was a tongue in his mouth, one dragging against his cock, and Drew’s fingers were making his legs weak.

“Fuck,” He breathed, when Drew released his mouth. Drew smiled, and pressed his lips to Danny’s cheek. Drew’s hand went back to Kurtis’ curls, he pushed Kurtis down a little farther, eliciting a surprised sound. He let Kurtis catch a breath, then held his head down, until Danny could feel the back of his throat. Then Drew pressed a into Danny with his other hand, so that their moans mixed together. 

The sensation was almost too intense. Drew let Kurtis pull back, and Danny heard him gag. Drew eased out a little ways as well, then rocked back and forth, to make Danny’s breathing a little more erratic. Kurtis opened up to take more, and Drew pushed him down again with more enthusiasm. 

Drew found a rhythm and Danny was helpless against it. He held Kurtis down for longer, gave him less time to catch his breath. His moans were cut off by Danny’s cock, over and over. At the same time Drew’s fingers were sending bright bursting fireworks up to his head. Rapid breaths battered his chest, so Drew let him breathe through his mouth. Which left Drew’s lips free to talk.

“Fuck Danny,” He said, as he slipped in a second finger. It ripped an involuntary sound from his throat. “Yes, that feels good. Hm?”

“Ah-” Danny couldn’t manage a response as Drew's knuckles stretched him. Combined with Kurtis’ mouth it bordered on overwhelming.

“We’re going to be a little rougher now.” Drew warned softly. His fist tightened in Kurtis’ hair, and he shoved his face down onto Danny’s cock. With the two digits still buried in his ass, he felt his body surge with a violent heat, but his mind responded to the pained whimper that came from Kurtis. 

Drew did it again, this time Danny felt Kurtis gag around him, as Drew attempted to force the dick past the tight ring of muscle at the back of the throat. Danny’s mind flicked back to his dream, To Kurtis choking around Blake’s dick, and his stomach turned over. Danny’s heart shot off, beating too hard, and he tapped two fingers against Drew’s thigh. 

For one long second, Danny was sick, terrified that he had ruined everything. He was still wildly horny, maybe he made a huge mistake, what if Drew got mad at him?

He felt Kurtis’ mouth slip off his cock, and Drew’s fingers left him. He wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist. He pressed several soft little kisses to the line of muscle in Danny’s neck.

“Sh, it’s okay.” Drew murmured. Danny noticed then that he was trembling. He couldn’t tell whether it was from the lust or the nervousness. “You’re good. Everything is alright.” Danny tried to rein in his anxious breathing. 

Kurtis looked up at them with hazy confusion. Drew got down on a knee, and carefully helped Kurtis stand up. Tears sparkled at the corners of his red-rimmed eyes, and Danny felt his stomach tighten with that same guilty discomfort. Once Kurtis had his shaky legs underneath him, Danny wrapped him up tight in his arms. 

Kurtis held fast to Danny’s body, eagerly pressing into his warmth. Danny then became aware of something hard pressing into his stomach.

“Mm?” Kurtis murmured into Danny’s neck, too distracted by the new friction to make a proper sentence. 

“I’m sorry.” Danny whispered, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Danny felt a peck on his shoulder. Then turned his head, to catch Drew’s lips in an apologetic kiss. Drew was careful, and the kiss carried more reassurance than heat.

“Sh,” Drew murmured, “That was good. You’re good.” 

Danny rolled his eyes, and pressed his lips into Kurtis’ hair. He squeezed tight, the bad feelings were mostly cured just from holding onto the shorter boy. His heart swelled up, when Kurtis squeezed back. Then he felt Kurtis’ hips rutting against him.

Danny smiled into Kurtis’ hair, and pressed his own dick into Kurtis. It earned him a happy little moan. 

“Okay, now?” Drew asked softly. Danny nodded. “This is actually good. There’s other stuff I want to do.” 

“Like fuck me?” Danny asked, his tone was joking but also, very much not.

“I’ll show you.” Drew replied. “Once you’re sufficiently cuddled.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kurtis tried to pull back, but Danny just hugged him tighter. Kurtis accepted that resistance was futile and spoke into Danny’s neck instead. 

“That was good.” His voice was rough, it made Danny want to kiss his throat.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Not in a bad way.” Kurtis said with a giggle. Drew made a face that said: ‘See? What did I tell you?’ but Kurtis took Danny’s lips before he could scowl back. 

Danny tried to be gentle with his friend’s mouth but Kurtis wouldn’t allow it. He kissed Danny eagerly, and with a desperation that stirred his cock. They broke apart breathless, and Drew pushed Kurtis back onto the bed. 

Kurtis landed with a gasp, followed by a giggle. Drew, sat down next to him and pushed Kurtis’ knees up so that he could reach the toy, still inside him. 

“How-” Drew’s hand found the base and he started to pull back on it. “Is this-” Kurtis winced, and then whimpered, as Drew pulled back more, spreading additional lube around the entrance. “Doing?” Drew finally finished, snugging the toy back inside. 

Kurtis’ abs tightened and then relaxed, as he took great big breaths. 

“Maybe you should have this in all the time?” Drew added, drawing it halfways out again. Kurtis arched his back and moaned, wanting it back inside him. Drew obliged with a smirk. “Then we could use you whenever we want.” 

Kurtis was flushed from his chest to his cheeks, needy and hanging off Drew’s every word. Drew dragged his fingers up Kurtis’ swollen cock, and elicited another weak sound. “Look how desperate you are, just from sucking Danny’s dick.”

Danny watched with fascination. Drew’s words seemed almost as effective as the hand working the toy back and forth. Kurtis’ eyes clouded, and his body started to tremble.

“Would you like him to fuck you?” Drew asked sweetly. Kurtis moaned loudly, and his hand came up to his dick. 

The sound seemed to echo in Danny’s head, pushing all the blood down to his dick. He climbed up on the bed, between Kurtis’ legs, and pushed his hands down Kurtis’ thighs. His hands were shaking.

“I’m not going to last long.” Danny murmured softly. Realizing then, how weak and unsteady his muscles felt, like rubber bands snapped taut too many times. He was bordering on painfully hard.

Drew smiled at him and slipped the toy free from where it was settled. Which earned him another whimper. It sent Danny’s heart kicking and pounding.

Kurtis took hold of Danny’s dick, and tried to guide it in, hands shaking. “Please, Danny.” He said, canting his hips ever so slightly, feeling the head close but not close enough.

The desperation in Kurtis’ voice pushed his hips forward. Then the vibrant heat sucked him in. Their moans mixed, each losing themselves in the sensation for a moment. 

“Fuck-k” Danny stuttered, it was so tight and so incredibly hot. He waited, intending to allow Kurtis to get used to it but that thought was interrupted.

“More.” 

Danny didn’t resist. The voice was so sweet and so lust-addled. He sunk deeper into Kurtis. It earned him a lovely sound. Then he slotted his hips back and watched as Kurtis’ back arched with the movement. 

Danny wanted to surge forward and cradle Kurtis against his chest while fucked into him, but he noticed Drew had settled behind him. Danny paused, tilting his head back to capture Drew’s lips. As they kissed, Kurtis whined and squirmed. Drew savored all the weak little sounds Danny made in response. 

Drew’s lips moved down to the crook of Danny’s shoulder. Then Danny felt his cock.

“Drew,” Danny gasped, realizing with a jolt exactly what Drew was up to. He felt Drew’s teeth in his shoulder, holding him still while Drew aligned their hips. “ah-Drew” There was pressure, so much heat and pressure. “this isn’t going to-” 

“Ah-” A strangled sound was torn from his throat as Drew’s cock pushed inside him. Danny panted. It was electricity out to his fingers, searing heat, tinged with pain, overwhelming surging and throbbing in his brain, around his cock. “Fuck.”

Kurtis’ hips were moving, dragging that heat around his cock. Fuck, it was too much. His fingers hurt where he gripped Kurtis’ hips. Drew pushed forward, and Danny bit his lip as the feeling shot up his spine. 

God they were going to destroy him. Drew’s arm was locked around his waist, holding him steady. When did it get there?

Drew pressed in a little further and Danny was dimly aware of Kurtis gasping. Drew planted a kiss to Danny’s jaw. 

“Danny?” Drew murmured near his ear, as his hips tugged back. Danny couldn’t find enough breath to respond. His eyes were on Kurtis’ barely parted lips, love-bitten and panting. Drew thrust forward a little more firmly, forcing a sound from Danny’s throat.

“You need to fuck Kurtis, love.” Danny shivered at the way Drew’s voice dropped low on the curse. Danny wanted to scowl back at Drew, then he moved and that thought was swallowed by a thick pulse of heat. 

Drew’s grip tightened around him and he forced Danny’s hips forward, which buried his cock deep inside Kurtis. 

“Ah-” Kurtis was almost as loud as Danny. Drew eased back, taking Danny with him. He didn’t stutter, didn’t stop and hold. 

“Sh,” Drew said, he was setting a gentle pace. Rocking back and forth, he seemed uninterested in chasing his own orgasm. His primary interest was keeping Danny in this state of being totally undone. “That’s it love, he needs this.”

Danny’s attention flickered away from the throbbing in his cock. Drawn to Kurtis’ face, where pretty blue eyes with pretty dark lashes, were clouded over with desire. Drew hit a spot inside him and Danny swore.

“Drew,” He warned, voice broken. Then he bit down hard on his lip as it was edged against again.

Kurtis’ fingers drifted over Danny’s knuckles, and loosened the grip on his hips. He laced their fingers together and squeezed Danny’s hand. 

That should not have driven Danny closer to the edge, and yet somehow.

“I want-” Kurtis interrupted himself with a moan, as Drew pushed Danny deep again. Kurtis’ other hand took up his cock, stroking in time with his wispy breaths. It was swollen and leaking and Kurtis’ back arched at the next thrust. 

“Fuck,” Danny breathed, Kurtis was getting close. His mind narrowed to that, he could feel Kurtis’ muscles tensing. So disparate, from the ragdoll fucking he was taking from Drew. 

“Cum in me,” Kurtis whispered, as he was taken by a shiver. His hand stalled for a breath, as he backed down from the precipice, desperate for Danny to join him there.

Drew pressed a kiss to Danny’s neck and snapped his hips forward. Danny saw stars behind his eyes. Kurtis was squeezing tight pulses around his cock and Danny lost control. He spilled inside Kurtis with a choked moan. His body clenched around Drew, urging him fill Danny up as well. His head was totally flooded with the violence of his orgasm, pulse after pulse of it.

It left him euphoric and oversensitive, Drew slipped free. Danny collapsed to his forearms over Kurtis’ body. Nearly falling into his cum spattered chest. One of them was trembling, maybe the both were. Then Danny felt hot pulses of cum landing on his back.

For a moment, there was only ragged breathing and hearts pounding. Then Drew squeezed Danny’s hips lovingly. And Danny felt a peck on his cheek from the boy beneath him. Danny collapsed into the sticky mess of Kurtis’ cum.

“Love.” Kurtis murmured, with another kiss, this one a little lower than the last. Danny’s head was still empty, but his chest was swollen with affection. He captured Kurtis’ lips and kissed him with an exhausted sort of passion. Trying to convey things he didn’t have words for.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m not going to bother trying to clean you two up,” Drew said, fondly. “Go hop in the shower again.” 

Danny tried to push himself up but his arms were like jelly. He buried his face in the bed next to Kurtis’ head. 

“You broke him.” Kurtis said, looking up at Drew. His hands were against Danny’s ribs, touching him with a reverent gentleness. Drew laughed and hooked an arm around Danny’s shoulders.

Danny grumbled his protest. As Drew helped him sit back, Danny became aware of just how sticky he was. His front and his back, and Kurtis-

Kurtis was covered in it to, it was all over his stomach and between his legs, and-

“Fuck.” Danny whispered, as Drew pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Mm, did you like cumming inside Kurtis?” Drew whispered, voice low and mesmerizing. A possessiveness reared up in Danny’s throat. He swallowed against it and Kurtis’ dick twitched in response. Drew chuckled.

By the time Drew had helped Danny to his feet, Kurtis was already up. 

“How come Kurtis can walk, and you can’t?” Drew said, still wildly amused by Danny’s weakness. Danny threw him a very accusatory look, and Drew kissed it away.

“I think Danny was protecting me a little.”

Drew laughed heartily, as he dragged Danny over to the shower. He shook his head. “You’re so cute.” 

Danny grumbled something back at Drew as the hot water kicked on. Kurtis pulled Danny in with him while Drew stayed outside. 

Kurtis pushed Danny under the cool water and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed Danny’s neck, then down to his shoulder where Drew had left a mark. 

Kurtis hummed when he found it. “I want marks like this.” 

Danny appraised Kurtis’ pale skin with it’s inky markings. His cheeks were dusted pink. He remembered the purple of the bruise Kurtis’ cheek and his heart squeezed. He shook his head, “no.” 

But Kurtis had started cleaning his chest. Danny let him do it, the cool water was slowly clearing the fogginess from his head. He kept his hands on Kurtis while the shorter man worked. He pulled Kurtis into his arms every chance he got. Partly for comfort and partly because Kurtis giggled when he did it. 

“Hey, no fooling around in there.” Drew scolded playfully. 

Danny didn’t think he could get hard again to save his life. Kurtis shut off the water and Drew threw towels at them when they stepped out.

Drew helped Kurtis dry off, rubbing the towel over his shoulders, and gently pressing his curls. Danny felt another surge of affection, this one for Drew, who had spent the entire… session making sure that both he and Kurtis had a good time. 

Drew sent Kurtis off to bed and turned on Danny. Danny practically fell into him. 

“Can you talk yet?” Drew asked, “Or are you still fucked up from how hard I made you cum.” Danny knocked against Drew’s chest gently. The weakest punch he’d ever thrown. 

“Shut up.” Danny said, with a weak smile. It was a struggle to find the strength to resist Drew’s teasing, but he attempted it anyway. “I love you.”

Drew squeezed Danny tight and kissed him fervently. Danny’s chest felt so swollen and tender with emotion that it was hard to break free from the kiss. 

“Come on,” Drew whispered into the tiny space between their lips. Then he pulled Danny back over to bed. Danny was unceremoniously herded into a space between Kurtis and Drew, and the covers were pulled halfways up, letting the heat of their bodies dissipate in the late morning warmth.

Kurtis curled up under Danny’s arm and Drew half propped himself on a pile of pillows, so he could look down at them. 

“So…” Drew began. “What’d we think?”

Danny felt the tattooed arm tighten around him. “So good.” Kurtis murmured with a satisfied smile.

“Danny?” Drew inquired, brushing long fingers through Danny’s half-wet hair.

“Mm… overwhelming.” Danny felt Kurtis shift beside him, squirming to look up at his face. “Good, it was good.” Danny back-tracked, running a soothing hand over Kurtis’ back. “It was just a lot.”

Drew laughed. “Poor baby,” his voice dripped with mock sympathy, “it’s hard being the middle of a threeway.”

“It is!” Danny insisted. He had to laugh, it was ridiculous, but his thoroughly exhausted body all but confirmed it. “I’m not saying I didn’t love it. It was just a lot.” 

Drew lightly pulled on Danny’s hair, forcing him to look up. “Some parts were too much though?” There was concern in Drew’s eyes, like he was begging forgiveness for making Danny tap out. 

“No,” Danny said. “That was…” His confidence faltered a little. “I had a nightmare about-” Danny swallowed “about Blake. I just got nervous about hurting Kurtis.” 

“Mm,” Drew pressed a kiss to Danny's forehead. Then Danny felt Kurtis’ hips grind into his side.

“How...?” Danny stuttered, looking down at Kurtis in astonishment. “You came twice.” Kurtis bit his lip and lowered his eyes in embarrassment. Drew laughed.

“Er-” Kurtis hid his face in the crook of Danny’s shoulder. “I- you. I’m not… I couldn’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about it. And Drew keeps teasing, and you’re being so nice. I’m sorry.”

“It’s-” Danny stuttered. “I’m not mad. Just, I don’t know, impressed…? That you’re physically capable of being hard again.” All three started to laugh. 

And once they started it was hard to stop. Danny found a floaty sort of happiness in that moment that made him feel weak all over again.

As they calmed, Danny brought Drew’s palm to his cheek, and kissed the inside of his wrist.

“Was it fun for you?” Danny asked, Drew seemed elated but something inside him needed to double check. 

“Yes, very much.” Drew reassured him. “Loved every second of it. Would you do it again?” 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, but we really should get some work done this week.” 

Drew laughed. “I’m sure we can work out some sort of system of punishments and rewards.” Kurtis nodded eagerly, and Danny just sighed.

He let his eyes drift close and Kurtis and Drew began discussing ideas. He was so warm and happy, and desperately in love. Perhaps this time he’d slip into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
